StarClan Ain't Our Saviour
by Kaisong
Summary: Medicine cats always looked to StarClan for guidance and prophecies. But StarClan ain't ShadowClan's saviour- StarClan's their medicine cat's murderer. And StarClan is slowly killing the Clan, one by one... Oneshot-turned-story.
1. Stormheart, the medicine cat

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Warriors, but I do own this fic. Mine.

This just came to my mind all of a sudden and I had to write it up. I've already read it a million times, and its so pwnful.

**HAPPY FRIDAY THIRTEENTH!**

This is to celebrate Friday 13th, the day of nightmares. I don't know if I'll continue this, it depends on all of you, if you like it or not. And I can only tell if you review. So don't be afraid to! Well, yeah, this was a fun write, even though its so short. No steelies. xD

x.ITS**THE**_DREAM_

I was dreaming, again. I could see the StarClan cat, Dewstorm, pad up to me.

_THAT_TOOK**YOUR**_LIFE_.x

Her claws were unsheathed. It was confusing. I didn't know why.

x.**AND**_TORE_AWAY_**ALL**_**HOPE**

"Dewstorm? What's wrong? Sheath your claws, will you?"

_LEAVING_**YOU**WITHOUT_**PRIDE**_.x

"I come here, Stormheart, medicine cat of ShadowClan, because of the night."

x.**NOR**_HAPPINESS_**OR**_PEACE_

The night? I didn't get it. She was coming to my dreams because of the night?

BUT**HATE**_AND_**ANGER**.x

Before I knew it, I felt claws raking down my face. Dewstorm was attacking me.

x._AND_COMPLETE**BETRAYAL**

"What are you doing? Dewstorm, stop it!"

**IN**_THE_EYES_**OF**_STARCLAN.x

She ignored my words, but kept clawing and snarling, attacking me.

x.THAT**NIGHT**.x

"Stormheart! What's wrong? Stormheart? _Stormheart?_"

xx._THE_CAT**I**_LOVED_.xx

Darkpaw stumbled back from my body, eyes wide in horror.

xxx.**MURDEREDME**.xxx

There, finished reading? Now, push the blue button just below this, on the left. Yes, that's it. Now click it and review! ;D

-Kaisong.


	2. Fernwhisker, the warrior

**DISCLAIMER: Kaisong **does not own **Warriors**, although the characters and ideas in this fanfiction belong to mwah. No steelies.

**UPON REQUEST,** this story now has a more story-like format. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

x.**ALWAYS**_REMEMBER_

Darkflight padded towards the fresh-kill pile, unnerved. ShadowClan was happy, safe, and nothing had bothered them in the past moons. Everything was going wonderfully, and none of the other Clans, not even ThunderClan, was accusing them of some pointless crime they didn't commit. It was a bother, really, when they threw around the blame. They always guessed it was ShadowClan, because some rouges also carried the scent.

THAT**FATEFUL**_DAY_.x

ThunderClan should get some sense. They knew nothing. All they did was play bravado and act like they ruled the forest. That Clan was too proud for their own good. It'd come back to haunt them one day. Darkflight would have thought it was Firestar that made them all smug and proud, but she knew they were like that before he joined the forest. He just became one of them.

x._WHICH_TOOK**HIS**_**LIFE**_

"Darkflight! Fernwhisker's been hurt by a fox. Can you take a look?"

The medicine cat let out a light sigh. This was the first injury in a while now, although she was suddenly very anxious. This would be the first fox attack she was alone to heal. She used to always have Stormheart beside her, telling her what she should do and what she shouldn't, and her memories of those days were slightly fuzzy. All Darkflight could do was hope she could remember the herbs.

**BROKE**_YOUR_HEART.x

Oh, dear Stormheart…she could still remember the morning she found him dead. She had walked into his den, calling for him, when she found him, blood coating his nest. He didn't even have any wounds, and if he did, she couldn't see them. But, at that first glance, she knew he was dead. His musty, sour scent had grown bittersweet, and he didn't breath. But that wasn't the thing that scared her the most. In his eyes, she could see Dewstorm. Her mother. Killing him.

x.STOLE**YOUR**_INNOCENCE_

She could have been mistaken. She could have been seeing things, as she had been doing around that time. StarClan had been talking to her a lot around the time of his killing, and she had seen many images that weren't real. That could have been another one of them. She only prayed it was.

"I'm coming, Snakefang. Do bring her to my den. Then tell Rainstar what happened, okay?"

**AND**PULLED_AWAY_**EVERYTHING**.x

Snakefang did as she instructed and ran off to Rainstar, who was exiting the warrior's den. She turned her eyes to Fernwhisker, the she-cat that now rested in a moss nest. Blood welled up from a bite wound on her shoulder, and claw-wounds on her face. Her stomach did a flip-flop. These wounds were in the places Stormheart's were…the places she thought the wounds were, anyway.

x._YOU_**EVER**BELIEVED_**IN**_

She scolded herself and shook her head of the memories. It wasn't the time for daydreaming. Bleeding…what was good for bleeding? That's right: cobwebs. Darkflight quickly padded deeper into her den, to the herbs, and gently wrapped some cobwebs around her forepaw. Then she rushed back to Fernwhisker and pressed the cobwebs to her wounds, once she licked them clean.

x.**NEVERTURN**.x

The wounds were much too deep for Darkflight's liking. She had a horrid feeling in her gut that Fernwhisker wasn't going to make it. The medicine cat tried pushing it out of her mind, she wasn't meant to be thinking that way. It didn't work though, and she stood over the warrior's body whilst her mind was tortured.

x.**YOURBACK**.x

She felt as if she couldn't control herself as her claws slipped out of her paws. Darkflight looked down at the cat below her, pity and guilt showing in her eyes. Fernwhisker was twitching and jerking, letting out painful cries every now and again. Slowly, Darkflight rested her forepaws on Fernwhisker's neck, murmuring comforting words into her ear. Then, the medicine cat let out a screech and snapped her head down towards Fernwhisker's throat, fangs glinting.

x.**ONTHEDEAD**.x

"_Darkflight!"_

Ooh, what's the reason behind Darkflight's sudden attack on her own Clanmate? Hah, not telling!

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**-Kaisong.**


End file.
